Impersonal
by PanHe
Summary: Quiero que te enteres y percibas en tu piel lo que viví esos últimos segundos de vida, en los que mi alma pendió de un hilo hasta acabar aquí, en soledad terrible y sabiéndome perdedor de su favor...


_Saint Seiya pertenece por completo a Kurumada, Shiori y Toei. Sólo los uso porque estoy aburrida D:_  
_Fic ganador del segundo lugar en el primer concurso del Saint Seiya Zone v2, con temática del Lost Canvas. _

_* * *  
_

** Impersonal**

Frío. Hace demasiado frío. ¿Puedes apreciarlo? ¿Puedes imaginarte por un segundo el frío que carcome mis sentidos, devorándolos hasta que ya no parecen más que un delirio improbable de mi magullada mente? No es un frío normal, no se parece al que envuelve tu piel en un crudo invierno. No tiene nada que ver con ese tipo de clima. Quizás ni siquiera pueda considerarse un clima.

Siento frío. Mucho, muchísimo frío.

Los lamentos se agolpan, hieren los latidos nulos de mi muerto corazón. Apuesto a que ni siquiera podrías sospechar lo que eso es. Pero no quiero que comprendas lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, quiero que mejor intentes averiguar con ese ahínco propio de ti, lo que sentí. No antes de llegar ahí, tampoco la temporada anterior a todo lo que ocurrió debido a nuestra osadía.

Quiero que sepas, que te enteres y percibas en tu piel lo que viví esos últimos segundos de vida, en los que mi alma pendió de un hilo hasta acabar aquí, en soledad terrible y rodeado de un asqueroso frío que aturde por completo la cordura de mis pensamientos.

Y es que muchas vidas se perdieron en el rastro de esa guerra, algunas que me dolieron, otras que me dieron lo mismo; otras que, simplemente, pasaron desapercibidas ante mi abstracción. Morí antes de saber el resultado, y si ahora lo sé es porque en la muerte puedes contemplar a aquellos que aún viven. O al menos puedes escuchar lo que los innumerables entes que por aquí vagan murmullan, apenados.

Había guerreros valerosos y temibles, vestidos de armaduras brillantes que protegían sus cuerpos; hombres y mujeres que peleaban en pos de un objetivo. Contra aquél o aquella (no aclararé esto) que peleé, tuve el gusto de tener un formidable momento de tensión, esos que te dejan sin aliento, que te molestan pero al final de cuentas terminan gustándote mientras te ufanas ante el enemigo con un cinismo descarado, burlándote de que tu próximo ataque le hará trizas con todo y su armadura. Fascinante, simplemente bellísimo.

Muchas lágrimas se derramaron. Vi algunas, me enteré de otras. Ignoré aquellas por completo. Cuando el sol golpeaba mi cara la mañana que morí, tampoco me percaté de eso, su calor era lejano y frágil como una flor marchita. Y sin embargo yo lo supe, ¿te das cuenta? Ese es el orgullo de un guerrero: su instinto. Yo sabía cuando desperté que no volvería a cerrar los ojos voluntariamente. Que el campo de batalla que me esperaba sería el último que vería, el definitivo, ese que todos nosotros esperábamos con cierta impaciencia —y quizás, después de todo, miedo—, pero con cierta paz de espíritu inexplicable.

Porque, después de todo, ese era nuestro destino. Llevábamos toda una vida preparados para eso.

Y así comenzó el fatídico día. Los rayos que iluminaban mi rostro significaban nada. Yo sabía el desenlace de esa jornada, podía incluso sentir la sangre hirviendo y mi corazón acelerado, impaciente.

Lo demás que haya pasado entonces no importa. El combate comenzó. ¿Quieres que te dé detalles? Puedo decirte que fue todo muy rápido y al mismo tiempo, lentísimo. Los nervios intentan evitarse pero no puedes hacerlo cuando sabes que hay una Divinidad que espera tu victoria. Golpes rápidos, imprecisos. Algunas técnicas que parecen herir a tu enemigo y que a final de cuentas debes desechar, incrementar o pasar a la siguiente porque resulta que no le causó ningún daño. Tú sabes lo que es eso. Lo has vivido. O lo harás.

Dolor. Eso fue lo que sentía, si no te lo imaginas. Mi cuerpo moría, mi alma se negaba a abandonarle, a perder. Mis sentidos se mezclaban, mis fuerzas se iban lentamente y yo luchaba por mantenerme en pie, ¡por matarle, maldita sea! No era sólo mi físico el que dolía, lastimaba el hecho de perder. El orgullo, los objetivos, los dioses que esperaban el resultado, las personas que aguardaban por nosotros, quizás alguien especial o una promesa tonta, quizás simplemente era el deseo de ganar.

Saber que, después de todo, logré ayudar en Su empresa, de alguna forma, con mis propias manos, con mis manías; con mis extrañas maneras de hacer las cosas.

Fui egoísta, egoísta como todos los que nos enfrascamos en esa guerra, no lo negaré. Porque cada lado quería una victoria que representaba algo más que la victoria misma, ¿ves? Y ahora que uno puede ponerlo en perspectiva, ya no sé muy bien si los malos fuimos nosotros, o fueron ellos, o en realidad ambos bandos estábamos completamente ciegos. Quiero creer que no hay buenos ni malos, que simplemente éramos contrarios. Eso me complace mejor, y seguro a nuestros antagonistas también. Porque en realidad, individualmente, seguro que cada soldado, de cada nivel, buscaba un _algo_ que liberase su atormentado cuerpo, o su frágil alma, o su valeroso corazón. Algo que ningún otro percibía.

Pero me desvío del tema: seguro quieres saber qué ocurrió, porqué llegué a este punto, aquí, a estar muerto, de alma, de corazón; muerto físicamente que es lo que, allá, en ese lugar al que ya no pertenezco, importa tanto.

Quizás debí advertirte al principio que no te lo diré. Siempre fui un gran hijo de perra, así que no me da la gana decirte mi nombre. No te diré siquiera contra quién perdí la vida: puedes imaginarte que combatí para la divinidad que más te plaza y el bando que más le convenga a tus fines; he de decirte que sin importar por quién luches, acabas en el mismo lugar. Así que eso cambia tu panorama, ¿no? Después de todo somos espíritus incansables, no nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí antes de regresar siempre junto a…

¿Puedes, con eso, saber quién soy? No me interesa. Ponme ojos azules, cabellos rubios o negros, cámbiame los ojos a un verde intenso. Quizás tengo el cabello largo o corto. Mi fisonomía importa lo que importa ahora mi cadáver, y esa derrota absoluta que no pude evitar. Aquella con la que sin desearlo, decepcioné a Esa persona. Un fracaso inminente que me costó la vida y Su agradecimiento. Pero quiero creer −nunca me enteré si así fue− que mi sacrificio ayudó en algo para aquellos que quedaron con vida.

Y debo decirte que también podría mentirte en esto. A lo mejor gané. O a lo mejor ni me acerqué al campo de batalla.

A lo que quiero llegar es que realmente no importa nada de eso. Mi nombre, mi rostro, mi armadura, mi pensamiento y hasta mi conciencia han de perderse; por eso hago esto, porque quiero que lo leas, que lo entiendas, que lo repases una y otra vez y te hartes de ello, que te duela y que llores por personas que nunca conociste (por esos huérfanos que se vieron obligados a hacer todas esas cosas), pues no quiero que sepas mi identidad ni por quién luche: porque así sabrás que somos realmente todos los involucrados los que sufrimos. Porque no fue la Diosa de ojos claros ni el Dios de cabellos oscuros los que nos pusieron en el campo de combate, nosotros aceptamos la invitación gustosos y decidimos dar la vida por aquellos que queríamos proteger, incluso si éramos nosotros mismos por un orgullo placentero.

Morí. Eso es lo que pasó. Ahí acabó todo. Y cuando murieron los demás, igual. ¿Puedes entenderlo? ¿Puedes captar mis palabras perdidas en el tiempo?

La sangre que se derramó en aquellas tierras era roja, sin importar el portador. El sudor en los cuerpos estaba hecho por la misma sustancia.

Todos teníamos un nombre y una razón. Una divinidad. Algo qué proteger o qué demostrar.

_Todos, de algún modo, quisimos luchar para alcanzar ese objetivo egoísta._

Así, si logras entender eso, si, a pesar de no saber quién soy te inspiro algo, te hago pelear con más fuerzas y comprender —o intentarlo— a tu contrincante… he logrado algo.

Mi muerte no será en vano, ninguna muerte lo será.

Guárdatelo bien en la cabeza: no hay nada peor que morir sin entender eso. Que después de todo, la guerra es algo más bien impersonal.

* * *

Creo que no acepté que era un buen fic hasta que comenzaron a votar por él XD En fin. Traté de que fuera un personaje universal, quizás Kardia, Manigoldo, pero también quería que pudiera ser Radamanthys o Violate... Cualquiera. Esa era la magia que intenté tuviera el fic.

Saludos y espero les haya agradado la lectura ^^


End file.
